Grimm's Worth A Try (With Director of Dreams)
by Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is in high school. She hangs out friends, studies, all that. There hasn't been a detective case in years. But a week before her SATS, she gets an unexpected message from New York. She and her family have to go there to help someone. Will she make it back on time? And the worst part is, the person they're helping seems to want more than help from Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello reviewers. Just to let you know, this isn't a new story but a story that I started with Director of Dreams, formerly on her account. She asked me to put it on my account. She's an awesome writer, I say you check out her other stories, especially if you're a Percy Jackson Fan. 'People Meeting Percabeth' and 'Changed'. Besides that, read on and enjoy this story!**

_I'm-_

_Oh um sorry. When Puck was running passed me he pushed me over when I was writing the first sentence. So, what was I going to say? Oh right. I'm Sabrina Grimm, and I have to write in this dumb journal. I skipped the ten pages that were after the Everafter war. It's just so horrible looking at them. Because this here journal was collecting dust on the shelves, and Granny wanted it in her collection box of Grimm journals, I have to finish this one. So I'll just write a bunch of waste timing things here because I honestly can't think of much that happened after the war ended._

_First thing, my age. Well, the war ended around the year 2011 B.C. Just kidding, actually 2012, and that was four years ago. Now can you guess my age? Next my look. I have blonde hair, like my dad, and blue eyes. And I'm stubborn and, like my mom, it's kind of hard for me to forgive someone who did something bad to me or people I care about.I pretty much looked the same since I was eleven. I guess it's because I'm an Everafter no. Don't tell ANYONE... oh wait you can't... now I'm talking to a book, that's great. I'm still growing though, I'm uncertain why._

_So that's how I look, what happened a year ago, what else to describe? This is my first time keeping a journal, except when I was five, but what I called a diary was a book with pictures and rainbows and "secrets" like, OMG, I took a second cookie at snack time! I think that was Daphne's diary actually..._

_We hadn't had a detective case in ages, so I got a break from that, but I don't get break from work. I had to go to the new Ferryport Landing High School that Mayor White had built. It's actually not bad. I mean, it's a school with mean teachers, mean kids, some nice people, and homework, but it's what I wanted. To go to a dull school where I can pass notes with some of my friends during monotonous classes. Yeah, Puck still gets shocked when I say that word, but it's true. I made friends. I complain a lot about going to school still, but it's way better than knowing some kids are really hairy monsters and are planning to attack. The bullies stay clear away from me too, which is good._

_Nothing too important has been happening so far. Or yet. Why do I feel something's going to happen then? Must be a hallucination, I'm still paranoid when I remember watching a pumpkin's head get cut off. And sadly, that actually did happen. Right now, I have to help Daphne with homework, she's screaming like a banshee. So um, how exactly do I say bye to a journal? Oh right, that dumb closing thing._

_Love, Sabrina Grimm_

* * *

_EWWW. You call this a book? Gros. At the moment Grimm is with Marshmellow. I just stol this to see if she wrote about how hot I was. Anyways, Grimm forgot to mention that I go to the same high school as SHE does! Not 'cuz I'm her bodyguard (which I still think I am) But because the old lady said "I have to learn." Like I care. Shakespeare taught me all I needed to know! But I hate Spelling, I only know Old English spelling! Whatever, none of you need me to write Sonnet 1 right now, which I'm quite proud that I know it by heart. _

_And- friends? HA! I'm reading this boring junk as I'm writing you see. And I'm only adding dots at the end of each sentence because I like marking things. Oh yeah, and at school I'm SOOOO popular! I have four BFFS! Eww, that sounded gay, I meant to say I have four budies that I joke around with and we throw spitballs at the teachers! It's very entertaining. _

_Two girls are crushing on me. You know who? Grimm's so called friends. Oh gross, now I'm writing correct English, dumb hormones. It's something the puberty disease is doing, you see. I mean, I think the two girls are crushing on me. One of them attacks with her purse covered in flowers, and the other whacks me in the head with her black leather gloves. But isn't that how girls get a guy's attention?_

_Crap, Grimm's coming back. Let's see- oh that's how you say bye._

_From, Puck, aka The Trickster King, juvenile delinquent, Prince of Loafers-_

**Not in Journal now happening in reality**

"Puck! What did I tell you? Stay out of my room!" Sabrina yelled. She shoved him out as he muttered, "I was only checking..." and smacked the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina went through the hallways, looking for her two best friends. Where were they? The bell hadn't rung yet, so all the freshman, sophomores, and juniors were hanging out nearby the lockers and crowding the hallways, making it harder for her to spot them.

"Yo! Hey, Sab!" She turned and grinned when Alex Welch came up to her.

"Alex! I was looking for you!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Can you believe how easily crowded this school gets?"

"Psh, yeah," Alex replied. She hated her real name, Alexandra, so everybody just called her Alex. She was a junior with long black wavy hair with red highlights that went up to waist. She was tall for her age, and she was wearing dark skinny jeans, along with a dark purple V-neck shirt and a black leather jacket. It went perfectly with her combat boots, skull earrings, and the black studs for her double piercing on her right ear. You can probably guess by now she's a tomboy/punk.

She brushed back the side bangs that covered a side of her face. "Did you finish the assignment Miss Griffin assigned us?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Sabrina. "Parts of it."

Alex shrugged. "It's not due today anyway. But if you didn't finish the biology report, you're screwed."

"Nah, that was the first thing I finished," said Sabrina. She spotted a boy with shaggy blonde hair looking in their direction. "Hey, isn't that Luke?" she asked.

Alex started fiddling with her silver ring that had a black gem with swirls of blue in the center. Luke was one of the few people she talked to. Alex was often quiet and hung behind crowds, but Alex was perfectly fine with that. It wasn't like she allowed strangers to know everything about her. Heck, she was awesome at sports such as volleyball, soccer, and basketball, but her teammates didn't know much about her after she won them a victory at almost each game.

"I think so," she said.

Sabrina smirked. "Did you apply blush on this morning?"

"Shut up," Alex muttered. So maybe she's had a slight crush on Luke for a while, nothing special.

The bell rang loudly, signaling that freedom was over. Everybody groaned and the crowds slowly parted to start off the year.

"I'll see you at lunch," said Sabrina. "Maybe we can go shopping after school."

"Please, you know how much I hate shopping," Alex said. "But we should do something afterwards." Then she vanished into a classroom.

Throughout all her classes, Sabrina was forced to listen to her teachers that sounded like one of those audio books reading everything slowly and spelling three letter words. Two of her classes were with Puck, so they were interrupted half the time with him doing rude sounds or annoying a classmate. Finally, they were assigned projects and dismissed to lunch.

Food from different countries wafted through the air. Not all their cafeteria food was bad actually. Assorted with Mexican food were Asian, Columbian, and Sabrina's favorite, Chinese. She piled her plate and walked towards the lunch table where she usually sat. On the way there, she bumped into Jaden Calabrese.

"What where you're going, Grimm!" she snapped.

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going before you stick your crocodile nose up," replied Sabrina before sliding into a seat with her lunch.

Tommy Girl perfume hit her as Jaden passed by her. "I'm more popular than you'll ever be!" Jaden called as she went over to her table, where a big group of guys and girls were waiting for her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Typical high school nemesis.

Someone slipped into the seat next to her. She turned to see it was her other best friend, Sophia Wood.

"Hey, Sophie!" Sabrina said.

"Hey!" Sophie replied. "New start of the school year, huh?"

"Not really, it stays the same for me," replied Sabrina.

Just then, Puck walked by their table. "Hey, Wood! Don't you look fine today," he said, winking. Sophie blushed and turned to her food.

"What an annoying Everafter," she muttered, fingering her red hair. She wore blue shirts and a flower-patterned shirt. Most likely she's enjoying starting off the year colorful, thought Sabrina. A pink sweater was over the shirt since the lunchroom was freezing, and she matched it all up with silver flipflops and smiley face earrings. She was the daughter of two mortals, but she knew about Everafters. Sophie was one of the very few people Sabrina really trusted about that secret. That, and she had walked in on Puck with his wings out one time. She had been shocked, but after living in Ferryport Landing since she was 10, she knew other things about the quaint little town. It felt like her home.

"Do you know where Alex is?" Sabrina asked.

Sophie shook her head. "No, but when we were leaving homeroom a group of guys went up to her. I think she busted one of their noses," she winced. Sophie hated violence.

"She just busted their noses when they walked up to her?"

"No, they were acting like perverts," Sophie answered. They ate their lunch silently since it was hard to talk a lot in the midst of loudness of the other students. Sophie took out a _Cheetah Beat _magazine and started flipping through it, eager to read about ship names and loves at first sight.

Near the end of the day, Sabrina saw Alex again. She was smiling like she had won a battle. Sabrina grinned. Alex was a lot like her. She was the daughter of Alice from Alice in Wonderland but she was a lot like her mortal father, who had been a warrior. Sabrina didn't know what happened to him, all she knew was that Alex only lived with her mom in Fairyport Landing.

As she emerged out of the building and waited for Puck to come out and take her home, her phone rang. She saw the caller ID was an unknown number. She answered. "Hello?"

The voice on the other line crackled. "Sabrina?"

"Um, who is this?"

"It's me, Sherrif Hamstead."

"Oh! How'd you get my number?"

"The phone book has the numbers of all the Grimms, but yours was the only one I could reach. Listen, there's trouble here in New York."

"What kind of trouble?" Sabrina asked, glancing over at the school building.

"There's been strange things happening, and a lot of people we know are… changing."

"Like who?"

"People like Mustardseed, Momma, and Bess," His voice slightly trembled on the last name. "Can you ask your family if they can come here as quickly possible?"

"Sure!" said Sabrina. "I'll see you soon."

"Great! And thank you." The line cut off.

Sabrina put her phone back in her pocket and saw Puck walking towards her, looking eager as if wishing to spread his wings out. Sabrina hoped he wouldn't, she didn't have forgetful dust with her. On the way home, she wondered, who is causing trouble in New York?


End file.
